White roses
by ShanMah
Summary: OS Joey and Mai has been married for two years now, and everything's going perfectly. Really?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh's anime or manga. Though I'd like to own the Kaiba Corporation and its CEO (but I don't).

**Pairing:** Polarshipping and arrogantshipping (love triangleee). I've always wanted to make a love triangle with those three characters but couldn't get a proper idea. It's only an OS, but here you go ^^

**Rating:** M. Alllll the way!!

**White roses**

With a smile on his face, Joey opened the door of the house he had just bought with Mai. It was small, but it was comfortable and big enough for them, not to mention Mai's excellent decorative tastes had made the place very beautiful. He was holding a bouquet of those white roses that she loved so much.

Joey didn't even react when he walked over Mai's miniskirt and shirt. She had probably put those clothes on to go somewhere, and then when she had reached the door, she had decided that she wanted to wear something else, so she'd dropped them on the floor and, walked towards their bedroom and grabbed something else in the closet. That's what she was always doing.

He smiled when he heard soft music coming from their bedroom. She was probably lying on the bed, reading a book or just relaxing while listening to her favourite CD. His smile grew bigger when he noticed that it was the music that played sometimes when they made love.

The grin froze on his face when he noticed something on the floor, in the middle of the corridor. A bra and panties, both made of purple silk. Joey frowned. She had never wore these for him. He would surely remember her in such beautiful underwear. And where the hell had she got money for such expensive lingerie anyway?

Joey lost his smile when he heard Mai's soft laugh coming from the bedroom. Fearing the worst, he slowly walked towards the half-opened door.

Mai was lying on the bed, naked, with her beautiful, long blond hair falling gracefully on her breast. She looked like a goddess.

But she was not alone.

There was a man with her. He was caressing her body with a white rose - Mai's favourite - causing her to shiver. He was tall, even taller than Joey, and the blonde felt his hand tightening around the bouquet he was holding when he noticed his muscles. The man had brown hair and those amazing cobalt eyes that Joey felt like tearing off with his own nails.

Seto Kaiba.

Now that explained how Mai could afford the beautiful lingerie he had just seen. **She** couldn't. But he... well... he could afford anything. Even his wife...

Kaiba dropped the flower on the floor, and his own tongue started to go down Mai's pale skin. She moaned when the CEO's warm tongue reached her most intimate part. By Mai's reactions, Joey knew exactly how Kaiba's tongue was playing with her clit - after all, he knew her by heart, didn't he? And so did Kaiba, apparently.

"Oh please don't st-" she panted before being cut by her own moan.

When he saw her hand tightening around the purple sheet and her perfectly white teeth biting her own finger, he felt his own body overwhelmed with anger while Mai's was overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Oh, GOD!"

She was almost yelling her ultimate pleasure as she came, her long legs clenching around Kaiba's head and body, her hips moving slightly, totally out of control. She was so close yet so far... he could almost taste her on his lips, yet he was not the one pleasuring her.

_Of all men... you had to pick my worst enemy._

Mai forced the CEO to lay on his back and sat on him. Joey felt tears of rage when he saw the bliss on that batard's face. He could almost feel Mai's heat and wetness around his own hard member. Almost.

"Damn", Kaiba said as he put his hands on Mai's hips with a smirk on his lips. "Someone was having fun."

_You damn son of a fucking bitch!_

"Well", Mai replied with her most sexy voice as her hips moved slowly, "Someone was giving me fun for once."

_Wait, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?!_

Kaiba laughed. The only thing that he loved more than have sex with Mai was to hear her mock Joey. For some reasons, having the mutt humiliated was a real turn on. Speaking of the mutt... Kaiba's smirk grew bigger when he noticed that someone was spying on them. His cock grew even bigger in Mai's core. She was moving up and down his penis with her hips, and quite obviously, she hadn't noticed her husband behind the half-closed door. He reversed their positions and kissed Mai passionately.

Joey's hand was moving down his chest, towards his jeans. _What the fuck are you doing?_ Kaiba and Mai's kiss broke as he pushed his hips as far as he could, making Mai moan with pleasure. Joey's fingers wrapped around his painfully hard member. _What the hell's wrong with you? How can you possibly be turned on by this?_ Kaiba's mouth was sucking on Mai's left bosom, causing her to moan even more. Fortunately, this covered Joey's first and only sough as his hand started to pleasure his cock.

Kaiba was holding Mai's tiny wrists with only one hand, but Joey closed his eyes, focussing on Mai's voice and trying to pretend he was the one pleasuring her.

"Faster!" she implored as her own hips started to move with Kaiba's. "Please, harder!"

_I'm the one she's begging, not that's stupid bastard, __**me!**_ She was almost screaming so he opened his eyes, he knew she was close again, he knew it. Mai's voice and sight made the hand on his penis even more enjoyable - yet more ridiculous. She was **his** wife, and he was the one standing in the corridor with a hand in his boxers?

"Oh I'm gonna-"

The way Kaiba was moving inside her was nothing tender or soft, it was purely brutal and wild. As she came for the second time, he leaned on her and whispered something to her ear. Mai's violet eyes moved towards the door. Her eyes were darkened by pleasure and lust, as Kaiba's expert fingers were rubbing her clit, making her orgasm even better and longer.

As soon as her purple eyes reached Joey, he climaxed, feeling extremely ashamed and stupid. Kaiba was still moving inside Mai's core, but he suddenly stopped, his body extremely tense, pushing his hips as far as he could, causing Mai to moan again. The CEO's entire body was shaking under the most powerful orgasm he had ever reached.

He was panting, his body covered with sweat, yet he was able to smirk and look at Joey in the door frame.

"Looks like I won again, mutt."

**The end:** Here ya go, couldn't resist this OS ^^ hope you'll review!!!


End file.
